Never Alone Again
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: The anniversary of the war at Hogwarts has always been hardest for Hermione. Harry tries his hardest to cheer her up, but nothing ever works. This year, both are alone and find comfort by the fireplace and in each other's arms. Lemon.


**Hermione is a strong character, but it's easy to break down, so I wanted her to be the one to get sad around each anniversary of the war. I do support H/HR, they're perfect! :P**

**I wanted this to be lovemaking, not fucking, but it's hard, I kept running out of words to make it sweet instead of hardcore and whatnot. I hope that came across. Enjoy! ****J**

Hermione sat alone, slowly twirling her wand in her thin fingers, staring blankly into her fireplace. The fire cracked and spit playfully, filling the house with a warmth that did not reach inside Hermione. For the past few years it, Hermione had felt that she had a bubble of frozen air and depression floating around her. Nobody felt the same, not even Ron.

She looked wistfully at the floor, pushing her dingy brown hair back with her hand. She sighed sadly, a single tear running down her ruddy cheek. A sudden knock brought Hermione out of her reverie. She didn't look up, in fact it seemed she was barely breathing. She flicked her wand towards the door and it swung open with a creak. She didn't acknowledge her new guest.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered softly, pushing the door open further as he stepped over the threshold. She jerked her head in a noncommittal way.

"Are you okay there, Herm?" he asked softly. Walking over to her and kneeling, her gently placed a single hand on her knee. She jerked away for a second and then fully looked at him. His green eyes bore into her tear rimmed brown ones, and Harry smiled sadly. Hermione gently caressed Harry's cheek, blinking rapidly to keep the tears away. The entire wizarding world, on this day, was feeling the same sadness. The fourth anniversary of the final battle at Hogwarts had left a stain that no cleaner could lift. Only a few really felt the pains, and even then there were varying degrees of sadness.

Families that lost someone, the Weasleys, Creevy's family, so many others. Ron and his family celebrated in a different way, although still torn apart by the death of Fred, the celebrated this day with fireworks and pranks in his honour. Harry and Hermione had no one, not even Ron, to help alleviate the pain.

Maybe they had each other, but on the only two occasions they've spend this day together, including this one, Hermione was always too distraught to be much fun. Harry tried to help, once even taking her to her favourite library, coffee shop, petting zoo, even a ballet. Each year he tried so hard, but Hermione could never perk herself up enough to be happy about it.

It didn't help that Hermione's parents had died during the time the War was being fought. They were natural deaths, her mother; breast cancer, her father, she always assumed it was just sadness. Although 21 and capable of taking care of herself, Hermione still felt the sting of their loss.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked softly. "About anything. The colour of the walls, your favourite scent of tea? Please Hermione?" he begged softly, pleading but still maintaining his dignity.

Hermione finally looks up at him. She smiles bleakly, but nods.

Harry, in a new surge of encouragement, rushes into her kitchen and comes back after a few minutes with two cups of hot chocolate. He half carries Hermione to the small kitchen table where he sits opposite of her, nursing his milk.

"So," he begins happily. "what's new?"

Hermione just blinks at him in confusion, taking a sip from her cup.

Harry, sensing the awkwardness, presses on.

"So, have you met anyone new yet?" He questions.

Hermione shakes her head and takes another sip.

"No." she said. It sounds like someone completely different when she speaks. Her voice is hoarse and sounds as if it had been unused for a long time.

"I haven't looked for anyone since…since Ron and I broke up." She looked away, breathing shallowly and clutching her cup with white fingers.

"I don't want to pry or hurt you Hermione, but….what happened between you guys?" he spoke softly, trying to avoid hurting Hermione's pride and already sensitive feelings.

She opened her mouth and shut it. "I thought we'd last forever. We seemed so strong during the war and even after it. I thought those first few months after the war were perfect, we complimented each other so well. I was level-headed and he was a bit more reckless. He idolized me. But after those few months, he realized the public idolized him more than he loved me. He became a drunk, with the power and fame that being a famous 'war hero' brought him. "

She sighed and took a drink from her cup. "Ron had a bad temper sometimes. I guess living with five older brothers and a younger sister will do that to you. He never got mad enough to hit me, but he still yelled and we fought more than once. But I still did love him, Harry. I know some people thought he wasn't good enough for me, and I'll admit I thought that more than once, too. I was still heartbroken when he broke up with me. You can't know how much it hurt when I saw in the daily prophet that he was getting married with a woman who was carrying his child." She gasped and looked away, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I thought I'd die from the heartache. I know I've always been strong, but losing Ron and my parents? That would be too much for anyone, Harry, you know that better than anyone. I've been looking for someone to replace him, Harry. But it seems that no matter where I look I can't find someone. I think I was spoiled by what I had with you and him. It was too special, and nothing will ever compare to that."

She concluded and finished off her cup in one deep swig. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"I think you'll be fine Hermione. You are strong and special and Ron doesn't know what he's missing. I've met that new wife of his, and she's no Hermione."

Hermione smiled truly for the first time in weeks. Harry reached across the table and grasped her hand. The both smiled and Hermione even giggled softly. Realizing their compromising position, Hermione pulled away.

"So, how is Ginny?" she asked quickly, brushing a single brown hair behind her ear.

Harry pulled his hand away and scratched his ear awkwardly. "Well…" he began slowly.

"We've actually broken up. Almost a month ago, actually. Ginny didn't want anyone to know until she told them. She's seeing Dean again. She tells me it's quite serious."

There's a faint trace of sadness in his voice but his face remains passive. Hermione leaves her chair and embraces him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Harry." she nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "Are you lonely, Harry?" she asked so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, Herm. I am lonely. Are you?"

She pulled away from him and looked him directly in his green eyes. "Yes, Harry, I'm lonely, too." Harry hugged her tightly, his arms wrapped around her thin middle and sighed, feeling her heartbeat thudding in her chest.

They pulled apart, and with a sudden but intense silence, they kissed. It was gentle and needed by both. Harry placed his hand gently at the nape of her neck and Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, inhaling him. They stopped and stood up, Hermione taking Harry by the hand and leading him to the only room with heat.

The fire hot gone out so Hermione leaned forward to grab more firewood, well aware that Harry was watching her intently. The fire roared into life and Hermione turned, beckoning Harry to join her and the thick rug. Harry ran to her, engulfing her in his arms and leaning for another kiss.

Each kiss was sweet and tender, better than anything Hermione had ever felt. Ron was always to rushed and intense. Harry was intense in a different way, he breathed her in, kissing her gently but with as much passion as he could exude. Hermione responded to his touch immediately, satisfied by what he was doing, yet wanting so much more. Hermione pulled her thick sweater her head, tossing it aside and smiling at Harry.

Harry responded by tugging off his own coat and grabbing her once more for another heated kiss. As he kissed her he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She shook his shaggy black hair, tugging on it slightly as they kissed. Her breasts came free and Harry admired her. Her grabbed one gingerly, massaging it with his palm and fingertips. She moaned softly and arched into his touch. He kissed her neck as he fondled her lightly, placing soft kisses along the crook of her neck and jaw line. Hermione sighed in pleasure, bending her neck to allow him further access. He continued his kisses down her breasts, kissing each one carefully, placing kisses around her areola and nipple. She gasped as he took her nipple in his hot mouth, twirling the tip with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the muscles below her hands, pulling him tighter to her as he kissed her breasts.

He stopped and stood up, pulling down he trousers and underpants, allowing his erection to hit the air. He didn't say anything and he didn't pull her up to him, instead sitting back down and kissing her again. He placed his hand on her stomach, gently pressing her down onto the carpet. She fanned out her hair and rose her arms above her head, allowing Harry a clear access to her body. Without so much as a word he tugged down her skirt and panties, Hermione lifting herself into the air so he could do it easier.

It didn't feel awkward or rushed, it was perfect. Harry pushed down her legs and straddled her, not entering her. He leaned forward to kiss her. She obliged and propped herself on her elbows so they could meet. The firelight flickered and cast dark shadows on their naked bodies. They were half bathed in light and darkness. He got off and began to trace the lines of her stomach. Flying over her skin with a gentle touch. He kissed her stomach, his cold lips meeting her warm flesh. He caressed her sides, running down the length of her torso, stopping at her hips.

He felt her backside, running over it with a slightly calloused hand. He pulled away and began to touch her inner thigh. He felt Hermione respond to him, her legs twitched and spread open slightly wider. Her placed a few gingers gently at her entrance, feeling the heat emanating from her. She inhaled quickly as he entered her with a single finger, he began to slowly pull in and out, causing Hermione to moan softly. He cupped her sex as he added a second finger, His palm brushed the soft brown pubic hair that graced her entrance. He finally entered a third finger, pushing them into her quickly, Hermione's legs spread as far apart as she could get them, her own fingers tweaking her nipples as Harry pleasured her.

With a final thrust Hermione came, his fingers clawing tightly into Harry's shoulders, her knuckles white. Hermione propped herself up again and brought Harry down onto her, kissing him passionately. Harry lay on top of her, cupping her neck and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his hips.

"Harry…" she whispered huskily. "Please, I want you now." Harry nodded, reaching down and placing his erection at her sex. Hermione nodded gently and Harry entered her.

She gasped as Harry placed himself fully in her, burying himself deeply in her. He looked at her and she smiled, a strange twinkle in her eye.

He pulled out slowly and began to thrust. He grunted softly as he picked up a quicker pace, Hermione lifting her hips as she met him. He placed his hands on both sides of her neck, staring into her eyes as he made love to her. He quickened his thrusts, Hermione purring warmly as she lay there.

"Oh, Harry!" she mumbled. She wrapped her legs tighter as Harry pumped a final time. Hermione's walls contracted around him and they came simultaneously. Collapsing in the heat and exhaustion of their moment together. Harry pulled out of her and pulled her hand up to them. He kissed it softly and smiled at her.

"Harry that was amazing." she sighed. He sat up next to her and she sat as close as she could to him. She placed her bare breasts to his chest snuggled into the crook of his neck. She pulled away and crawled in front of him, lowering herself to his crotch. She pulled his cock gingerly and began to massage it in his warm hand. She teased it, stroking it from the balls to the tip. It came to life, lengthening at her soft touch. She sat at his side, her breasts pressed against his shoulder, pulling his erection. He moaned softly, throwing his head back as she pulled him. She pulled faster, slicking the tip with his pre-cum.

"Oh god." he grunted softly. She made him lie down, and she bent forward, engulfing him in her mouth entirely. He bucked under her, grabbing the rug tightly with his hands. She grabbed the base of the shaft with her hand, rubbing it as she sucked on him. She then played with his balls, rolling them in her hand, then gripping the shaft again tightly. Before he could come, she stopped. Letting out an unmanly whimper, she pressed her finger to his lips.

His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled his legs apart. She straddled him, she straightened his member and lowered herself onto him, facing Harry completely. He grabbed her waist as she began to bounce on Harry's lap. She began slowly at first, teasingly lifting herself off his lap and then lowering herself back down. Only when Harry moaned in frustration did she begin to bounce faster.

They began panting heavily, Hermione shining with the sweat that coated her as she took Harry inside of her. She began to bounce faster and harder, landing with a slap each time skin hit skin. She banged down on him harder, the skin becoming bruised as she fucked him.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" she moaned loudly, tossing her brown hair over one shoulder as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Harry groaned loudly, holding onto Hermione's sides as he forced her down even faster. She came down a final time, overcome with pleasure and rolling her brown eyes to the back of her head. Harry grunted as he came, his fingers digging into Hermione's waist. She panted heavily, her breasts heaving as she pulled off of him. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately, running his hands through her hair.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered as they pulled apart.

"You're welcome." He whispered sweetly in her ear. "I'm glad I could make you happy." he said, panting lightly between each word.

"You did." she smiled, nodding her head in earnest. She kissed him once more, her hands around his waist, his around her neck.

The fell asleep by the fire, the lovemaking had tired them to the point of exhaustion. Their naked bodies melting together, her arms lying over his waist, his arm under her, the other under his neck.

Neither one was sad any of the following anniversaries, for they had each other.


End file.
